Familiar Nightmares
by AlyCat20
Summary: (Slight AU) Moments after Hershel Layton witnessed Claire's tragic death, Bill Hawks sent his thugs to threaten- and assault- him into silence about what really happened that day. But what went on in Layton's mind during his slumber in a coma for nearly a month after his attack? They say love can surpass even death, so perhaps this is how Layton managed to cope with his loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay, it's my first fanfiction! I've been waiting forever to write this story and share it with others! Well, I hope you guys like my debut story as a fanfiction author! And one last warning- there ARE spoilers for Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.**

* * *

Chapter 1~ An Untimely Fate

The streets of London were in utter chaos. The flames of an apartment building grew higher and hotter, as what sounded like dozens of fire engines barreled into the area. A science laboratory's top half was practically demolished, with a gaping hole in its wall pouring out smoke from the recent explosion. Among the panicked crowds, there stood a man in a top hat, slowly taking in the devastation before him. He wasn't ready to completely admit it yet, but he knew exactly who was in the middle of this terrible accident. He also somehow knew that there was no way she could have survived. But he still wasn't quite ready to acknowledge what the logic was screaming at him.

A movement in the corner of his eye snapped him out of his trance. A young boy was running towards the fiery furnace of an apartment complex. Was this child insane? The man didn't know, but what he did know was that he had to stop him from going any further. He quickly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him aside. "Just what do you think you are doing?" He inquired.

The boy struggled vigorously, attempting to break free from the man's grasp. "I have to go back!" He screamed. "My parents are still inside!"

As much as the man hated violence, especially the physical kind, he knew it was the only way to knock some sense into the boy. In one quick move, he turned the boy to face him and slapped him across the face. "Hold yourself together, boy!" He pleaded. "If you go back in there, you'll die, too!"

The child stopped struggling out of shock. He turned to look back at the building in ablaze, finally realizing there was nothing he could possibly do to change his parents' inevitable demise. He then wailed hopelessly, "No, nooo!" The boy buried his face in the man's jacket and sobbed seemingly endless tears. The man embraced the boy, not saying a word, as they needed no words to describe how distraught they both were.

* * *

A while later after the panic had died down a little, a policeman approached the man in the top hat, who was still hugging the boy. The man informed the officer about what had happened, and the officer said that the boy would have to come with him to the station to try and find where he could stay. The man coaxed the still whimpering child to let go of him and allow the officer to escort him. As he watched the boy walk away, clinging to the policeman' s hand, he felt someone yank him back by his collar. Before he knew it, his vision was obscured by a swift flurry of fists all around him.

The boy hadn't even walked far away enough to not hear the commotion behind him. He turned his head to see the man who had saved his life being furiously attacked by a small group of assailants. The boy tugged the officer's hand towards the direction of the brawl. By the time they both ran to the scene, the attackers vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Even to the the boy, it was all a blur. The officer knelt down to check the victim, who was still breathing (however, it was ragged), but he was drifting out of consciousness from the surprise beating he had received.

The man laid helpless on the cold ground as his sight began to fade into total darkness. The ringing in his ears grew louder, eventually drowning out the frantic people around him. In order to remain conscious, he tried as hard as he could to focus on what had happened and the woman he just tragically lost. Despite how powerful the thought of her was, the man had no choice but to eventually succumb into the arms of a deep and long slumber that awaited him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: In case any of you forgot, in Unwound Future, Layton mentions being assaulted later on after Claire's death, and he was out for a few weeks. Anyway, I promise to update soon and try to keep a steady and swift pace to satisfy my readers! Review, please! I can only become better with advice. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As someone pointed out, I'm afraid I've gotten my facts wrong. Layton was attacked months later after Claire's death, when he tried to find out the truth about the situation. But I guess this can now be accepted as an Alternate Universe, so it's all good, right? (...I will never forgive myself.) Oh well. Without further ado, Chapter Two!**

* * *

Chapter 2~ Get a Girl, Hershel

The darkness that swallowed the man was soon replaced by a blinding white room. He looked around in confusion. In every direction, there was only an expanse of snowy whiteness. To make matters worse, he couldn't recall how he got there, nor did he even remember what had happened before the wound up there.

Suddenly, colors and shapes began to form around him, as if he was standing in the middle of a blank canvas an unseen force was painting on. As a whole world grew rapidly, he realized that he himself was also changing along with it. It wasn't until the formation was complete did he figure out that he was in his own memory of the very day in college when he met his one and only lover.

* * *

The morning sunlight shone brightly through the hallway windows of Gressenheller University. Hordes of college students made their way through the hall to get to their next classes. Among these students were two young men, a pair of best friends who were having an interesting conversation on their way to the end of the hall.

The boy with dusty brown hair and a slight stubble of a beard leaned in to his friend. "I'm afraid I've got something to confess," he muttered.

His friend with hazelnut hair and a red cap replied expectantly, "And what would that be, Clark?"

Clark hesitated at first, but he then whispered, "Hershel... I believe I'm getting close with a certain someone."

Hershel snickered. "Do you mean Brenda?"

"How did you know?!" Clark demanded in shock.

"It's quite obvious," Hershel chuckled. "That way she bats her eyelashes at you, the way your cheeks turn pink when she speaks to you... it's only logical that you two fancy each other."

After a brief moment of silence, Hershel then remarked, "However, I have my doubts considering whether you two will actually work out."

"How do you mean?!" Clark retorted. "Of course we will! I have no idea whatsoever why you would think such a dastardly-" he paused in his rant. He then smirked. "Ah, I understand. You're getting a bit jealous, are you now?"

Hershel laughed (but Clark could swear it sounded like a nervous one), and he replied, "Heavens, no. I'm glad you may have found someone. As for me, I'm quite content with myself for the time being."

Clark teased, "May I remind you that I know my best friend, and I know that you're a terrible liar. After all, you are striving to be a gentleman, and a gentleman should be honest." He then gave Hershel a little side nudge. "You also want a girl, don't you? Go on, admit it."

Hershel silently agreed that he must act like a gentleman, but he was too determined to win this battle rather than to literally become a pushover. He playfully nudged Clark back a bit harder, and he replied, "I've already told you, I am quite fine without anyone else. I don't need a lady."

"Oh, yes you do!" Clark nudged him again.

"I'm not interested in continuing this conversation," Hershel responded with another nudge.

"Well, I still am! And you'll listen to me when I tell you to go find someone already." Clark knocked him a bit too powerfully, but Hershel knew he could retaliate just as hard.

"I shall find one when I feel it is right to do so, not when you command me." He grunted as he shoved Clark and caused him to almost lose his balance.

However, Clark quickly recovered and cheekily laughed. "I know you want to, you just don't want to confess and accept defeat against my reasoning!" He then barreled into Hershel so forcefully, Clark accidentally caused him to lose his footing and stumble squarely into someone else walking in the opposite direction. The surprised student's bundle of books and folders they were carrying all tumbled into a messy pile on the floor.

After recovering from his brief disorientation, Hershel promptly knelt down and scrambled to restack all of the student's belongings. He lost count of how many times he uttered the phrases "I'm terribly sorry," "I really do apologize," and "I'm ever so clumsy." Then he stood up and returned the bundle to the student. However, he did not expect to see what stood before him.

Despite the whole ordeal, the student wasn't angry at all. In fact, a tiny smile formed upon her smooth lips. Hershel didn't mean to stare, but he needed a moment to take in the woman's light auburn hair that flowed over her shoulder, the glasses that framed her big, luminous eyes, and her soft facial complexion. To try and break the awkward silence, she extended her free hand and said, "Thank you for apologizing so much, but it was really no big deal. My name is Claire, by the way. Claire Foley."

Hershel's face instantly flushed, and he took her hand to weakly shake it. There was a moment of pause. Claire then asked expectantly, "And your name...?"

Hershel then quickly replied, "Hershel- Hershel Layton. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Foley." He wanted to kick himself for making her wait for him to introduce himself. He then glanced to his side and saw Clark grinning uncomfortably too widely for his liking.

He turned back to Claire as she said, "Well, I must get to my next class now..."

"Ah, yes. Class. I apologize again for delaying you," Hershel sheepishly replied.

As Claire giggled and began to walk away, she said, "I suppose I'll see you around."

"Yes. See you," Hershel gushed.

Clark startled him by grabbing his shoulders and whirling him around to face him. "I knew you would do it!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait to see how this works out."

Hershel only chuckled in response, and he turned around again to watch Claire walk into a classroom. Suddenly, a flash of light and sparks flew from the doorway she had entered moments ago, and there was a muffled bang. Alarmed, Hershel dashed towards the scene, ignoring the people he pushed past. In fact, it was odd that it seemed everyone was ignoring him. No one took heed of the explosion. But Hershel hastily brushed off this fact, since whether Claire was alright or not was more important.

"Miss Foley?" He shouted. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" He reached the doorway and immediately peered inside the smoky room. "Claire!" He yelled.

Then, all of his surroundings began to fade away quickly as if they never existed, and he was once again plunged into total darkness just as before.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, before everyone attacks me for writing "How do you mean," I will say that is how the British say "What do you mean." I saw it a lot in Doctor Who. And oh, dear Hershel, he may be a gentleman, but boys will be boys. Anyways, please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank fellow writer MadMoomin for their support! (You might want to go read their stories, too!) I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3~ The Letter, in Short

As Layton again stood in the middle of a vast emptiness, he watched silently as the next world began to materialize before him. Beneath his feet were fields of lush green grass, and a few trees were sprawled about. Nearby was a river, softly trickling down its path. And in the distance, he could see the grand Gressenheller University. On this bright spring day, he soon managed to figure out that he was in yet another prominent memory of when he was with his beloved Claire.

* * *

Claire had asked Hershel earlier that day to meet her by the very tree they normally sat at together all these years. The moment his last class of the day had finished, Hershel packed up his things and made his way to the location. There, he found Claire standing underneath the tree's branches with a suspicious yet still ever so sweet smile on her face. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be hiding something behind her back. Before he could mention his suspicions, however, Claire said, "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Hershel."

Her sweet and innocent voice was enough to ward off Hershel's thought for now. He chuckled lightly and replied, "Oh, no. It's my pleasure."

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long to find out what Claire was hiding. She pulled out a small pink envelope with a seal on it and offered it to him. "Here," she said, "this is for you."

Hershel stared at it blankly for a moment, as if he's never seen one in his life before. "What is it?" He inquired.

"A letter, of course!" Claire giggled. "Read it at home."

Hershel sighed and tried giving her his most desperate smile. "Why don't you just tell me what it says? I'm right here, after all."

Now it was Claire's turn to sigh. "My, you're making this quite difficult," she said in a sarcastic manner as she smirked. But then, her cheeks flushed, and she began to look guilty as she continued, "What I want to say is, well..."

Claire took a step towards Hershel. "In short..." she put her hands on his arms and stood on the tips of her toes to get closer to his face. "This," she whispered, and just like that, she planted a lovely kiss on Hershel's cheek.

It took Hershel a minute to take in the shock of what had just happened. Claire had actually done it! He knew that it would occur eventually, that they were going to reach this level at some point, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it. After a long moment had passed, he softly smiled at Claire, who grinned back at him. They pulled each other closer and giggled as the two nestled in each other's warm embrace.

Then, there was a splashing sound in the distance. Based on their surroundings, it sounded like it came from the river. The couple let go of each other and stared in the direction the peculiar noise had come from. "What was that?" Hershel wondered aloud. Despite this, they were no longer concerned, and they turned back to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

But soon enough, there was another sound, or rather sounds, that disturbed Hershel far more than the mere splash they had heard seconds ago. He strained his ears to focus on what the sounds were, and as they slowly grew louder, he realized they were voices, voices of those in distress. Then, he could hear what some of the voices were specifically saying.

"Oh my God!" One woman screamed.

"What in the blazes just happened?!" A frantic old man yelled.

"Someone call the fire department! An ambulance! Scotland Yard! ANYONE!" Another man shouted desperately.

Hershel' s heart raced and sweat began to form on his forehead as he heard these horrified people cry out. "Claire, do you hear that?!" He asked as he rested his trembling hands on her shoulders.

Claire only stared back in confusion. She was apparently oblivious to these voices. "What are you talking about? No one else is here but us." She rested her hands on top of Hershel's in hopes of calming down his suddenly anxious self, but he only pulled away and looked around.

No matter what direction he stepped in, the distressed voices weren't getting and louder or quieter. It was as if they were everywhere, but he couldn't see anyone. He eventually turned back to Claire. "Don't you hear those-" he cut himself off as the fear in his chest only swelled at what was in front of him, or rather what wasn't in front of him at all. Claire had vanished into thin air.

"No, Claire!" He exclaimed. He frantically looked in all directions and called out, "Claire, where are you?!" She was nowhere to be seen, and the more time that passed, the louder the voices got. What struck Hershel as odd was that there was something so familiar about these voices, and now that he thought about it, so was the explosion in the previous dream, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eventually, the voices became deafening, so he covered his ears to try and block it out, but to no avail. "No, stop!" He wailed. "Please stop!" He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in agony.

Then, the horrible voices really did stop. As they faded away, Hershel slowly removed his hands from his ears. Silence. He opened his eyes just a bit, but he couldn't see anything. He then opened them wide and looked around, finding himself in another dark, empty void just like in the memory before.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We're halfway through, guys! I hope you're enjoying how this is going so far! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: A big thanks to every one of my readers and reviewers! You won't be disappointed (I hope)!**

* * *

Chapter 4~ Last Dinner

Layton felt somewhat relieved when all of the distressed voices from his previous dream had been silenced, which was why he got nervous again when he heard more commotion. However, he soon realized they were just normal, low-key conversations around him. He soon found himself sitting on a chair in a posh restaurant, with other guests seated at the other tables. The windows were darkened, so it must have been evening. Then, he saw sitting across from him at the table for two was none other than Claire.

* * *

As the couple sat together enjoying their supper and wine, Hershel fingered something small and round in his pocket. He was waiting for the right moment to present it to Claire, who wasn't expecting anything of the sort. Finally, during a long pause in their conversation, he took the object from his pocket and held it in his lap.

"Claire, I've been meaning to give you something," Hershel began.

Claire looked up from her plate in confusion. "Oh? What is it, then?" She had her own suspicions, though. She and Hershel had been together for quite some time now, and one of her wandering thoughts was when he would muster up the strength to do it. She knew it was wrong to rush him into something he wasn't comfortable with yet, but she just couldn't contain her true feelings for much longer...

With this anticipation in mind, she watched intently as Hershel lifted his hands from behind the table to reveal- a small, shiny brass pocketwatch. She was a bit disappointed that it wasn't the sparkly smaller circular object kept cushioned inside a tiny velvet box, but she had to admit, the clock trinket was quite beautiful with its impressive craftsmanship. Not to mention she was in much need of a watch. Hershel was quite the thoughtful man.

Hershel gazed at her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but her expression was unreadable. He got a bit worried that she didn't like the gift he had carefully picked out. Was he wrong in choosing this? He knew that she hated to be late for things, and she was always too busy with her scientist job to bother going out and buying a watch. He thought this would be the perfect gift to help her stay on time.

Despite these thoughts, he was thankful that he was wrong for once, because Claire took the watch, held it in the light as it glistened, and beamed at him. "Oh, it's just beautiful, Hershel!" She gushed.

Hershel smiled back in relief. "Oh, do you really like it?" He asked. He had to confirm this before he jumped to conclusions.

"I don't just like it," Claire replied. She grinned even wider. "I love it! Thank you so much."

It was obvious she truly meant it, so Hershel said, "Picking out the right gift can be quite the puzzle."

"Lucky for me," Claire replied as she opened the pocketwatch to gaze at the black needles and Roman numerals inside, "every puzzle has an answer. Isn't that what you always say?"

Hershel chuckled in response. As they both went back to focusing on their meal, something else crossed his mind that he wanted to tell Claire about. It was a very serious topic, and he wasn't even sure if now was the right time to discuss it. He took a sip of his glass of wine to try and calm his nerves, but to no avail, he felt his cheeks turn red anyway. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought. "I've been thinking..." he began.

"Go on," Claire gently encouraged him. _Could this be the moment?_ she wondered.

"If I were to get the teaching job, then we..." Hershel trailed off.

"Hmm?" Claire attempted to push him just a little.

"W-well, um..." Hershel stammered. All these thoughts were whirling through his head. What should he start with? ' _Let's talk about our future together_ '? Too vague. ' _I want to move in with you_ '? Too surprising. ' _I would like to have your hand in... marriage_ '?! Oh goodness, this was getting complicated-

"I'm listening, Hershel." The fact that Claire was still sitting there interrupted his line of thought.

Hershel ultimately decided that he wasn't ready to ask, because he felt he had too much anxiety to not botch something up. "Oh, um, I'll tell you later," he said.

"Come on, now!" Claire innocently pleaded. "Tell me more about these plans of yours!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Hershel denied. He decided to brush away this conversation together by saying, "Now let's eat before our food gets cold."

"Hey! No fair changing the subject!" Claire said, but she couldn't help but giggle at Hershel' s actions.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort!" Hershel joked.

"You most certainly did!" Claire teased with a smile.

As both of them laughed, Hershel began to smell something strange. It almost smelled smoky. Perhaps some food was overcooked in the kitchen? "Claire, do you smell something burning?" He asked.

Claire sniffed for a second and replied, "No, I don't believe so."

Hershel looked around to see where the source of the smell was coming from, now that it was growing stronger. That's when he saw it- the front doors of the restaurant were engulfed in flames. He watched in horror as the fire rapidly spread throughout the restaurant. What was even worse was that not a single guest seemed to notice- they kept on eating their meals as if nothing was threatening their lives at all. Hershel quickly stood up as the flames grew closer to his table.

Hershel frantically turned in Claire's direction and said, "Claire, we have to get out of-" but he was just staring at a vacant seat and an unfinished supper. "No no, not again!" He moaned. As he watched the flames surround him in panic, he couldn't help but wonder why all of this was happening. An explosion, voices, and now fire, why was it so familiar? And moreover, what did it have to do with Claire and her disappearances?

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up as the fire neared him. At this point, only he and his table existed; everything else was already eaten away by the fiery gas. Hershel braced himself for the excruciating pain of the fire eating away at his flesh, but it never came. The flames stopped spreading and to his surprise, they began to turn black. They emitted more smoke which caused him to choke and cough more, but even the ashes dispersed as the flames slowly extinguished themselves. What they left behind from their destruction was an empty darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! We'll reach the climax soon! And don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry this is incredibly late! School started up again, and I didn't get a chance to write this! But now I did, so please forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 5~ Top Hatter

At this point, Layton just wanted to sit alone in the darkness. He was sick of all of these memories being ruined by mysterious happenings. It was painful. Despite his wishes, the universe still formed yet another memory around him, and Layton reluctantly looked around to examine his new surroundings. He soon realized that this world was when Claire had given him one of his most beloved possessions.

* * *

Claire had dropped by Hershel' s apartment that day, informing him that she had a "gift" for him. As Hershel sat at his table, he watched with a perplexed expression as Claire carried in a large and cumbersome box wrapped in royal blue paper and a magenta ribbon. She managed to set it down in front of him, and she looked at him expectantly from across the table. "Here you go," she said.

Hershel stared at the box. "What's this now?" He inquired.

"Open it and see!" Claire insisted.

Hershel stood up and began to undo the bow on the top. As the ribbons fell off, he carefully grabbed the edges of the bottom of the box and opened it to reveal... "A hat?" Hershel asked. There sat a lovely black velvet top hat with a scarlet band wrapped just above the rim. It was a queer present, but it looked very handsome.

Claire giggled and said, "For the newly appointed professor. Congratulations!" She gave him a sweet smile.

All Hershel could say was, "Thank you."

Claire stood up and walked around the table to where Hershel sat. "You're a fully fledged member of the academic community now," she said. "So you've got to look the part!" She took off his old red cap, picked up the top hat, and placed it on his head. With eyes gleaming, she wistfully spoke, "Very dashing, Hershel. The picture of a true gentleman."

"A true gentleman? Hmm..." Hershel thought aloud. It was true that he had always strived to be a gentleman, and perhaps Claire was right. Maybe this hat really is for a gentleman like him. However, he decided that he would wear it later, when he could find a more coordinating outfit. But when he tried to remove it from his head, Claire quickly reached out and pulled the brim back down, causing the hat to sit in an awkward position on his head.

"No, leave it on!" She pleaded. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "It suits you. It really does. So no taking it off." Hershel only gazed back at her, dumbfounded, and it didn't help that the lopsided top hat made him look even more ridiculous.

Claire stood there admiring Hershel for another moment before glancing at the ticking clock on top of Hershel's cabinet. It was just past noon, which was not good for Claire's case. "Oh, look at the time!" She said worriedly. "I didn't realize how late it was!" She rushed across the room and took a white coat off a hanger. "I have to go to the lab. We're running a very important experiment today," she explained. "Let's continue this celebration over dinner tonight. Oh, and promise me you'll wear the hat. It's not your usual style, but keep an open mind." She grabbed her shoulder purse and began to walk towards the front door. "After all... isn't that what a gentleman does?" She flashed him one last wonderful grin before leaving.

Hershel watched as she walked through the doorway and closed the door behind her, and he kept looking on the she dashed by his window down the sidewalk. He chuckled to himself as he straightened his new hat, silently agreeing to keep the promise Claire had requested he made.

That's when he heard a tinny ringing in his head. No, it wasn't a ringing, it sounded like a siren. As the noise grew, Hershel began to hear more and more of them, as if there were hundreds of fire trucks circling around him. _Fire trucks_. Somehow, that word triggered something in his subconscious. _Claire_. He didn't know why, but he knew she was connected, and that she was in danger. Fear like never before rose up in him, and as the sirens wailed to an ear-splitting level, he ran towards the door to find Claire and save her from whatever peril she was in. But as he flung the door open, there stood a surprise, and not the good kind. Three dark men towered over him, entirely cloaked in black, but none of their faces were visible. It was as if there was some thought in the back of mind that told him they knew why he was in this mess. No, they were the reason why he was here-

Before he could complete this thought, the men yanked him off his doorstep and dragged him down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of where Claire went. Hershel tried to resist their pulling, but to no avail. All he knew was that Claire was in danger, and he had to get to her. Despite his pleas with the dark men, they did not falter in their grip or force. As Hershel toiled as vigorously as he could, he gradually grew exhausted; even the blaring fire truck sirens failed to provide him more adrenaline. He hopelessly gazed down the path Claire ran off to, but his view was blocked when the largest of his abductors stood in front of him. Hershel made one last attempt to escape his captors, but the other two men held him back as the third man violently grabbed the front of his sweater. To Hershel's dismay, his beloved hat fell off and tumbled towards the ground. He had no fight left in him. "Claire... I'm so sorry... I can't," he whispered, hoping she would understand if she could hear him. As the man used his other arm to raise his fist in the air, Hershel readied himself for the impact. The fist flew forward, and his world instantly turned black.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, last chapter coming as soon as I can publish it! Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the even later update! School can really meddle with your life sometimes... but anyway, I lied about this being the last chapter. I've decided that there's going to be one more chapter after this one. I just couldn't bear to end this story on such a sad note. Until then, enjoy (or cry over) this chapter I took forever on!**

* * *

Chapter 6~ Farewell to the Unwound

Hershel' s body was still tense from awaiting the impact of his faceless attacker's fist, but nothing came. He eventually relaxed himself and looked around. Instead of intense darkness, he was in a white space, just like what it had been when he first began this grueling journey. What was different in this place, however, was that a light breeze brushed against his cheek. He found that the floor beneath him felt soft, like what a child would imagine what a cloud would feel like if they could stand on one. When he walked around, each step would cause a little puff of fog to appear and briefly obscure his view of his feet. He wandered around for a bit, not sure what to do or where to go, or if he would ever get out of thus place. Then he heard a small voice carried by the wind.

"Hershel."

The man quickly turned around to see a human figure hidden in the mist. As it stepped forward, the mist dispersed to reveal none other than Claire, who looked exactly like the last time Hershel saw her. She sweetly smiled at him as she slowly approached him. Hershel could only watch in shock. All this time, he knew that there was something wrong, like she was in deep trouble, but here she was, seemingly perfectly safe. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe all of these memories were just simple nightmares of things in life that could go wrong. After all, with Claire standing right there, how can he not just relax in her mere presence? He almost convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about, but another part of his mind just wouldn't allow him to let go. Everything that had happened thus far- the explosion, the voices, the flames, the sirens, the men- they were all somehow connected to Claire. As his mind desperately searched in his past days for possible answers, he grew more and more panicked. It was as if his memories were locked away, and trying to break the lock gave his head excruciating pain. Despite this, he kept trying to remember as his anxiety rose to dangerous levels. His heart was racing, and his whole body began to tremble. But he immediately froze when he felt two hands gingerly hold his.

He gazed into Claire's calming eyes as she now stood right in front of him. They stood there for a moment longer, then Claire gently said, "I know what you're thinking, Hershel."

"T-then you know how much I'm worried for you," Hershel stammered.

Claire sighed and continued, "And I know how you are and how much you want to save me." Hershel began to say something, but she silently put her finger to his lips. "But you can't save anyone from their fate. If this is how things must be, then so be it. No one should attempt to do otherwise, or there will be consequences. Believe me, I know that now." She paused to look away sadly, as if she knew about something he didn't. She turned back to him and added, "But remember that what fate can't take away is my love for you, and yours for me, because that resides in our hearts. Don't let anything make you not believe in that, because it's one of the most powerful truths there is."

Claire then stepped back and began to walk away. Before she turned to leave, though, tears formed in her eyes as she said, "And if you were wondering what I would say because you were too nervous to ask me and find out yourself... I would have said yes, yes ten thousand times over." Her voice broke as she went on, "Goodbye, my one and only Hershel Layton." She only had one thought in mind. _It really does hurt to say goodbye twice._

Hershel watched as she distanced herself away from him. He was incredibly confused and still worried for her, despite her reassuring words. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked frantically. "You can't just leave! Please..."

Claire didn't stop walking away, but she turned to look at him. "Just be your gentlemanly self for me and keep going. You can do that for me, can't you?" As she became further away, her body began to fade. Just before she vanished, she hinted, "And you may meet me again sooner than you think."

Hershel watched in utter shock as she began to disperse as if she was made of dust. Dozens of questions whizzed around in his mind. Why is she leaving him for what seems like forever? What was she talking about when she said that he might see her again? And what on Earth is going on that caused all of this to happen?! With all of these questions, he longed to run after Claire before she was gone. However, as he started to run after where she left, he felt as if his legs were being restrained. In moments, he could not move them at all. As he panicked, he realized that he didn't have to ability to move his arms, either. It was like an unseen force he couldn't defeat was holding him back. In desperation, he shouted Claire's name for what seemed like an eternity, with the eventually diminishing hopes that she would somehow return.

Then, Hershel's mind began to feel awfully strange. Another force was pulling him out of this world, and it made him feel sick. He tried to fight back, but he could not prevail as other-worldly lights and sounds began to enter his consciousness as it overlapped the white land he was still in. Hershel reluctantly gave in to this new invading room, exhausted from everything he had been through before. Perhaps this new world would be more welcoming.

* * *

When Hershel was completely immersed in his new surroundings, he felt as if he had woken up from a deep dream. As he looked around, it soon dawned on him that indeed, he had. To both his relief and dread, he saw that he was lying in a surprisingly comfortable bed in a stark hospital room. So far, he had two questions: why was he here? And if his whole adventure was just a dream, does that mean Claire is okay...? That's when his eyes wandered to a certain object sitting on a table on the opposite side of the room. It was... his hat. His black top hat gifted to him by her. He instinctively attempted to get up and retrieve the hat, but he realized that almost his entire body was for some reason immobilized. _Just how long was I asleep?_ He worriedly thought.

Then something else mounted up on the wall caught his attention. It was a small television someone must have accidentally left on, since no one was watching it. Whatever was showing had just returned from a commercial break, and as Hershel kept watching, it seemed that it was on the news channel. The news headline read, "Laboratory Incident Still Under Investigation." This rung a bell in Herhsel's memory as he decided to continue watching. The woman reporter opened up the topic, "As many will recall, the devastating accident which took place at the Polydimensional Research Lab here in London continues to be investigated to this day. Nearly a month has passed by since this terrible tragedy-" Hershel tuned out the woman as he figured out to his horror what the answer was to his recent question. Somehow, he knew about this accident, and he noticed that it was the last thing he recalled before he was thrown into his wild dreams. So he had resided here for practically an entire month without ever waking up!

If Hershel wasn't horrified by this, he would most definitely be horrified by what would appear next on the telly screen. The reporter continued, "Some investigators are speculating that there may have possibly been a deeper meaning to the failed lab experiment, only for those same investigators to abruptly refuse to speak of the topic a few days after they revealed these thoughts. No one has an explanation for this sudden behavior." Then, an image flashed on the screen that almost made Hershel's heart stop. It was a picture of him with his arm around Claire, a picture he distinctly remembered Clark taking of them one evening before they went on a date. The reporter added, "What is important is that we remember those who were lost that day, including a young miss Claire Foley. We thank the anonymous donor for submitting this photo to the press. The whereabouts of the man in the photo, seemingly Claire's mate, are currently unknown, as his friends and family wish not to disclose such information. We thank you for watching today, and we remind you to keep your friends and family close, as they may not be around forever."

As the show made its exit, Hershel could only stare vacantly in utter shock. It was true. Claire had really... she was... gone. All the things that happened in his dream, that was why he felt they were connected with her. He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe such a preposterous thing. He didn't say goodbye, he hadn't thanked her for every moment he had ever shared with her, he didn't even get the chance to ask-

 _To ask if she would spend the rest of her life with me_ , Hershel slowly pondered. And he recalled what she said in his dream. 'Yes, yes ten thousand times over,' she told him. His lip began to quiver. _She would have- she wanted to- she was so close, we were so close-_

He stopped himself. _But it was just a dream_ , he thought. _It was just a reflection of what I wanted to hear. That wasn't really her... was it?_ He grew more upset by every passing second. _Of course not, you fool. That thing was merely just a figment of your imagination. It doesn't mean anything, that wasn't your Claire, and you know it..._

He forced himself to stop again before his fury with his own stupid dream grew out of control. But another thought seeped in. _She's gone now. You'll never know what she really thought. You can't get her back, ever... Claire is dead._

A single tear created from pure anguish rolled down his cheek. Then another came. But that second tear did not feel like it was his own.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am implying that Claire had already lived the entirety of the Unwound Future story. She said that she was returning to the moment of the blast, so I assumed that she went back in time and died then. Afterwards, she appeared to Hershel in this way. Well, thanks for reading and being patient with me, reviews are welcome! See you hopefully soon in the final chapter for real!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay guys, final chapter for real now! I hope you're satisfied with this ending, because it's not as depressing as what I originally planned to be the ending. And if it confused any of you, I was trying to imply that the other tear at the end of the previous chapter was Claire's tear. I just thought it would be a nice touch, despite the fact that its meaning may not have been too clear. Oh, well. On with the story!**

* * *

Epilogue~ My One and Only

 _A few months later..._

Layton trudged down the sidewalk as the late afternoon rays of the Sun penetrated the lush spring leaves of the trees he was passing by. Despite the terrible incident occurring last year, he still hadn't managed to bring himself back to normal. Not that life would ever be normal again, now that Claire had left him forever. He could only gaze gloomily at the laughing children chasing each other in the park, as not even this scene could alter his state of depression. In fact, any stranger could take one look at him and infer from his dark colored attire and his top hat with a mysterious air surrounding it that he was not feeling well at all. Even his close family and friends had distanced themselves from him for a while.

For once in his life, he actually didn't know what to do with himself. He had always kept an organized mind and planned out his own goals, but as of now, his life felt like it was shattered, and he couldn't figure out how to put the pieces back together. Perhaps this was one puzzle he really couldn't solve. As he was pondering this thought, a faint voice spoke in his mind. ' _Every puzzle has an answer, Hershel_.' He stumbled in his tracks and glanced around. It sounded so real, yet he knew it wasn't possible. After a brief moment of confusion, he decided to keep walking.

Then- Hershel couldn't believe he was doing this- he began to talk back to the voice. "Well, I suppose this answer will elude me."

' _Don't be so daft. Look over there_.'

This time, the voice sounded like it was coming from his right, so Hershel turned his head in that direction. He was passing the fields of Gressenheller University, but in those fields he saw apparitions of past memories. He and Claire were walking hand in hand as Clark and Brenda followed suit, all four of the friends chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Hershel felt some strange feeling in him, so he decided to turn away to keep any other emotions from disrupting his state of mind.

As he stalked down another street with a few shops populating the area, the soft voice spoke again. ' _Hershel... can't you see_?' He reluctantly looked to his left and found himself looking through a window into a bakery store. There was currently a stout man inside with reddish hair and a police uniform stuffing his mouth with a chocolate pastry, but that wasn't the point. Hershel saw another vision of himself, Claire, and his mother, Lucille, all sitting at a table enjoying a dessert. He remembered that day- Lucille wanted to meet this "Claire" her son wouldn't stop rambling on about, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she was being nosy. So she told Hershel that she wanted to take him and his girlfriend out to her favorite bakery which she and her husband used to go to when they were a young couple. The plan worked, and they had all enjoyed themselves that day.

Again, Hershel felt strange and a bit apprehensive. He began to walk at a more brisk pace, attempting to lose this all too familiar voice that seemed to be following him everywhere. Despite his efforts, he still heard it. ' _I know you feel it, Hershel. Don't be afraid_.'

Layton slowed down, silently admitting that the things he was seeing were actually making him feel warm inside, a feeling he hadn't felt since... "No," he denied, "she won't be replaced, ever."

' _I don't have to be replaced... you still have others in your life_.'

Then Layton realized the truth: even though Claire was gone, he still had a life to live with the people who loved him. He wasn't alone at all- he could still live happily among his family and friends, and he could still accomplish so much. After all, isn't that what she would have wanted?

As he continued walking, he felt a strange push on his hat, but it didn't quite feel like wind. He managed to catch his hat by the rim before it fell to the ground, then as he gazed at it for a moment, he smiled. Layton heard Claire's voice again, ' _And I'm still here, you know. Don't forget that_.' He lightly chuckled to himself and placed his treasured top hat back on his head. And the moment he did so, he felt a pair of small, warm hands resting on his shoulders. He didn't dare look around. He didn't need to- it wasn't like he didn't know who it was. Then, he felt a light kiss settle itself on his cheek from behind. He blushed as a new found energy coursed through his veins, a new feeling of confidence and contentment in him.

However, this peaceful moment was interrupted when he heard a shout from inside a building. He looked in the shout's direction and saw that he was standing right in front of Scotland Yard. It sounded as if an altercation had taken place. He warily climbed the steps to the front doors and saw through the windows a young woman clad in yellow who was obviously distressed, as she argued with a burly man Layton knew as Inspector Grosky. A little boy sat on a bench, quietly watching them fight. ' _Help her_ ,' Claire whispered in Layton's ear. ' _Be the true gentleman I know you are_.'

As Layton was about to step in, he figured that perhaps the woman posing as Claire in his long dream really was her. Perhaps she really did mean what she said then. And if that was so, then that meant she truly would have said yes. A tiny smile formed on his face. _I love you_ , he thought. _You're my one and only Claire. And even though you've left this world, I won't forget you or fail to please you, I swear it. I'll be a gentleman to the end, and I will solve every puzzle for you... because you've taught me once again that every puzzle does indeed have an answer._

~Fin~

* * *

 **Author's Note: Woo-hoo, my first story is finally complete! (I feel so proud of myself.) Sorry for the longer waits for updates towards the end of this one, but I hope it was well worth it! I have many more stories planned for the future, which you can check out on my Bio! Thank you all so much for reading my story, and I thank all of my reviewers and story followers (especially MadMoomin, you were great support)! I hope to please you guys with my stories sometime again in the near unwound future! ;)**

 **And before I forget, just to make precautionary measures so I don't risk possibly getting sued: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Level-5, which I thank for allowing fans like me to use so I can write and publish these stories. What I do own is this story's plot, and I own it proudly. Thank you.**


End file.
